parody_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Save the Puppies Adventure
Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Save the Puppies Adventure is A Video Game Episode Featuring PBS Kids Characters. Cast * Elmo * Big Bird * Snuffy * Zoe * Telly Monster * Grover * Cookie Monster * Rosita * Baby Bear * Bert and Ernie * Oscar the Grouch * Slimey * Count Von Count * Lulu * Prairie Dawn * Herry Monster * Mr. Johnson * Elizabeth * Little Murray Sparkles * Abby Cadabby * Curly Bear * Natasha * Dash & Dot * Tinky-Winky * Dipsy * Laa-Laa * Po * Noo-Noo * Humbah * Zumbah * Zing-Zing Zingbah * Jumbah * Jingbah * Caillou * Rosie * Boris * Doris * Leo * Clementine * Sarah * Miss Martin * Gilbert * Jackie * Inez * Matt * Digit * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Cleo * T-Bone * Mac * KC * Mimi * Emily Elizabeth * Mr. and Mrs. Howard * Charley * Jetta * Arthur * D.W. * Baby Kate * Jane Read * David Read * Pal * Buster * Francine * Muffy * Brain * Binky * Sue Ellen * Fern * George * Mr. Ratburn * Grandma Thora * Grandpa Dave * Bob the Builder * Maya & Miguel * Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat * Jay Jay The Jet Plane * Zoboomafoo * Chris Kratt * Martin Kratt * Zobooland Characters * Max * Emmy * Enrique * Ord * Cassie * Zak & Wheezie * Quetzal * Theo * Cleo * Lionel * Leona * Click the Mouse * Thomas The Tank Engine * Edward The Blue Engine * James The Red Engine * Snook the Sloth * Burdette * Madge * Bob * Oko * Wartz * Ick * Riona * Curious George * Bear * Sheep * Pig * Frog * Dog * Duck * Ant * Sid The Science Kid * Martha Speaks * Ruff Ruffman * Buddy * Tiny * Polly * Daniel Tiger * Mom Tiger * Dad Tiger * Baby Margaret * Grandpere Tiger * O the Owl * X the Owl * Katerina Kittycat * Henrietta Pussycat * Prince Wednesday * King Friday XIII * Queen Sara Saturday * Prince Tuesday * Chrissie * Miss Elaina * Music Man Stan * Lady Elaine * Jodi Platypus * Dr. Platypus * Teddy Platypus * Leo Platypus * Nana Platypus * Teacher Harriet * Baker Aker * Mr. McFeely * Dr. Anna * Trolley * Max * Mama Mirabelle * Karla * Bo Summary Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters enter a video game to save 100 dogs from a dog catcher so they get help with a dog by finding 100 keys get pass the dog catcher and rescue the puppies! They even play Blue's Clues to figure out what we should do after they rescue the puppies. They also check their friend Map to check their own places to find 100 keys to rescue the puppies. Clues # A Cake # Balloons # Party Hats Answer to Blue's Clues * A Party Places in The Episode # Doghouse # Dog-Bone River # Doggy Cages Transcript * Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Save the Puppies Adventure/Transcript Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs